


New school, new beginning

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Hardbroom sisters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childhood Memories, College, Crying, Drama, End of year parties, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hecate Hardbroom is a mother, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Granger Has a Sibling, Hermione Granger Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts is Home, Horcruxes, Indigo Moon just needs a few hugs, Memories, Mildred Hubble has siblings, Minor Violence, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New Beginning, New School, New teachers, No Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swords, Tutoring, Violence, Witches, away from cackle's academy, away from home, back at Cackle's, bad turn to be good, death of evil, friends are always there when they need them, from enemy to friend, huge school the size of a mansion and looks like hogwarts, mother is always there when they need her, new subjects, sartana's daughter, supporting - Freeform, the return of the evil, weirdsister college - Freeform, wishing stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Mildred and her friends have finished Cackle's and are moving into college. It is a new beginning for them all. Could you ever imagine Mildred and her friends at college, not at cackle's any longer?This is the story of how they grow into intelligent, smart witches.And their journey through college, would things ever be as usual without chaos now and then?





	1. The arrival at weirdsister college

It is a new beginning, for Mildred and her sisters, and her friends. They were 16 years old, they were on their way to college. A moment they have been waiting for since they have been given their fist broomstick, to fly to Cackle's academy, where they start their journey as witches. This was the day Mildred didn't think would come, especially for her.

After 5 years at cackle's academy, they were ready for the journey ahead, ready to become great witches. They have promised each other that no chaos would get in their way, this was a new beginning. They wanted to do things the way they should be. With no chaos, no mishaps and no evil people planning on attacking the school.

They were all over the moon when they all got a place in the same college, especially after the college has heard of their times at Cackle's. After everything, they have done for the school, the college gave them all the place at weirdsister college. They even accepted Indigo Moon, they have heard of how she was given magic, and that she wasn't from a magical family. But after hearing that Indigo Moon was very brave and helped save the school, they have accepted her.

They had spent the summer getting equipment for college, their mother helped them find the uniform, which was beautiful. The uniform was rather simple, they had a black skirt, a white blouse with a purple tie. They also had a navy blue jumper, with the school badge. They had black shoes and black tights.

They also had a picture of them trying on their uniform. They had to agree with their mother, they did look smart in the school uniform. It was comfortable, not having to have a sash, which would fall off very often.

It was six o'clock that morning, at their home.

Mildred, Hermione and Indigo were still in their nightclothes as they quickly ate their breakfast. Their Mother, Hecate, had told them they had to put their uniform on after breakfast, so there was no chance of them staining their new uniform.

After eating their breakfast, Mildred and her sisters went to get changed.

Mildred had a navy blue cardigan, with buttons, A long-sleeved blouse, a pleated skirt, black tights and shiny black shoes. Hermione also had a navy blue cardigan, A short-sleeved blouse, a pencil skirt and white socks and black boots. Indigo had a navy blue jumper, A long-sleeved blouse, a pleated skirt, black tights and black boots.

They were ready to go. They had their satchels ready, with their school stationery and notebooks. They were excited when they heard they were to have their own notebooks, because at Cackle's they had been given notebooks, by the school. But this was college, not an academy, they could have whatever stationery and notebooks they wanted.

They also had their own broomstick, which Indigo was most excited about, especially that they were very beautiful, with a ribbon tied on the back of the broomstick.

They had the best holiday ever, they had also spent it at the seaside, which Indigo had suggested, when she reminded herself of what Mildred had said in their third year as a fake Joy.

They said goodbye to their mother that early morning, as they had set off on their broomsticks. They had to be at weirdsister's college at 7 o'clock. Which was a fifteen-minute flight. They had flown through the trees, ready to meet Maud and Felicity at the college entrance. The view was amazing, there was an amazing view of the non-magical towns.

They had flown through a small village, soon they could see weirdsister college.

It looked similar to Hogwarts, but there were a few more towers and buildings.

They began to lower their broomsticks, ready to start their first day at college, a new beginning.


	2. Arrival in disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at weirdsister college after a horrible accident

The unknown forests they flew passed, they were never allowed to fly past, until today. The forest looked dark and scary, a kind of forest that Mildred had never known of.

''What is that forest?'' Indigo frowned, looking down at the gaps between the trees, to see small ponds and creepy shadows. Indigo could feel herself flinch and shudder, nearly swerving to the side. ''Indigo?!'' Hermione toppled to the side. ''Hermione?!'' Mildred shouted as Hermione's broom nose dived to the forest. ''What do we do?!'' Indigo looked at Mildred and down at where Hermione was falling down.

Mildred panicked for a moment.

''We need to help her,'' Mildred said, lowering her broom.

''But we have 5 minutes!'' Indigo said, following Mildred down. ''I know!'' Mildred said. Indigo hesitantly looked down as they came closer to landing. ''We'll be late, tough,'' Mildred said.

Indigo nodded.

They roughly landed on the rough, dirty ground. Roots were a trip hazard as they put their brooms down. ''What if someone takes them?'' Indigo whispered. ''It'll be fine, Weirdsister is just up the mountain,'' Mildred said, uncertain herself.

The rustling bushes made Indigo flinch, after being trapped for 30 years in stone, she hated forests, she'd never go camping anywhere. Maud invited them to go camping the other day, before school begins, Indigo declined. The memories of her stone statue terrified her. So, she stayed behind with her mother, Hecate, even at home, they had a great time, the two of them while Mildred and Hermione went camping. They'd sit together and watch Netflix, eating their favourite sweets, when Hecate was a girl, Skittles and Smarties.

Indigo had got used to Joy being an adult, it wasn't like 30 years ago but Joy was fun outside of school. Especially when it was just her and Joy. Not like she didn't like Mildred and Hermione being around, she loved having them around, it's just Indigo just wanted some time with just her and Joy, like 30 years ago.

The air was still, no wind hit their faces.

Hermione walked up behind them. The two scream. Hermione just chuckles. ''Don't scare us like that!'' Indigo panted, laughing herself. ''I agree, i nearly got a heart attack!'' Mildred exaggerated.

''That's a bit much,'' Hermione said. ''Are you okay?'' Indigo asked,'' I'm so sorry! I panicked and must have swerved my broom!'' ''I guess it's okay, my broom's just a bit scratched,'' Hermione said.

''Good!'' Mildred said, looking down at her watch,'' Oh shit! We're late!'' They grab their brooms, still in a fit of laughter as they quickly fly to the school. ''Our grades for behaviour is so going to be a C!'' Indigo said as they quickly fly into the empty courtyard of the school. ''It's scary when it's empty,'' Hermione mentioned.

''Speaking of scary, I hope the Head doesn't shout at us for being late!'' Mildred chuckled as they open the large door. Silence. There was a sudden loud noise, it was just on of the teachers closing a window.

''Why on earth are you three late!'' The grey-haired old teacher said,'' Tell me your names?'' She held a register in her hand, ready to mark an L for their unpunctuality.

''Mildred Hardbroom.''

''Indigo Moon, well, I could be a Hardbroom too, I guess.''

''Hermione Hardbroom.''

''New girls, eh?'' She smirked,'' You must be sisters then!'' She looked at them, making the three feel Uncomfortable. ''Well then! If you three are new, I will excuse you for this ONE time, understand?'' The teacher said,'' And I am Mrs Steers. Well met!'' ''Well met, Mrs Steers,'' The three do the traditional greeting.

''As you three are sisters, you will be sharing a room,'' Mrs Steers said.

They smile before heading up the grand staircase, the sound of their footsteps echoed in the entrance hall as they head up to their dorm room. They were so excited for their new year at Weirdsister college.


	3. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They unpack

The corridors were grand, and posh. It was beautifully decorated with lamps and ornaments. There were students walking around. It looked so different from Cackle's, Cackle's had cobwebs and old ornaments that looked cracked.

Here, things were different...it looked new.

There were four floors of dorm rooms, which meant, of course, that there are a lot of students at weirdsister, though luckily for them, they would only spend two years here.

Then they would move on to their future careers.

''This place is amazing!'' Indigo said, putting her suitcase down for a moment, resting her hand. ''Looks posh!'' Hermione said, looking at both long corridors of dorm rooms. ''Different from Cackle's, I'm going to miss Cackle's, And mum...'' Mildred sighed heavily as they walk to their bedroom, which was room A24, A meant the top floor and 24 was the room number.

''Here we are!'' Mildred smiled as they walk up to the first door. Their bedroom, which had their name stuck on it. They smile. ''Millie!'' They hear someone behind them. It was Maud and Felicity! ''Maud!'' Mildred hugged her. ''You look...different...'' Mildred said. ''Yeah, I let my hair down,'' Maud said,'' A new beginning, new look, don't they say?''

They nod, smiling. ''Which room are you in?'' Indigo asked. ''We're in together,'' Felicity said. ''In C12,'' Maud said. ''You're in the other building...'' Hermione sighed. ''I hope we're in the same class...'' Mildred said.

''I saw on our lesson plan, we're with you lot,'' Maud said.

Felicity passed them their plan, saying,'' Miss Bradley, the Head, told us to pass these to you all.'' ''Thanks,'' They say. ''So, we're going to unpack, we've got the rest of the day off,'' Felicity said, following Maud to the elevator. ''Wait...there was an elevator?!'' Indigo looked like she was going to scream. ''Yeah, all the way in the other building, though,'' Mildred explained.

Hermione opens the door, the fresh smell of lavender perfume could be smelled. ''Wow!'' They gasped as they pulled their luggage inside. The white walls must have been newly painted.

There were two rooms.

They walked into the room, it was a bathroom. They walked into the second room, it seemed to be a calm room, with three beanbags, three desks, with matching chairs. ''Wow! A place to chill!'' Indigo smiled. ''And study!'' Hermione said. ''Amazing for both!'' Mildred said,'' Chill and study!'' They laugh, jumping onto the beanbags.

They walk into another room. There were three beds, beautifully set out, with purple sheets. It was very soft, it was like Cackle's, after it was rebuilt. They loved it.

They quietly began to unpack.

Mildred placed some photos on her bedside table, a photo of her and Julie, a photo of her and her sisters and a photo of her and her mother. She missed her mother and Julie.

She missed Cackle's, she had spent many years there, now she wanted to go back, what if something bad happens? What if her mother gets nearly killed? What if she falls into a coma, like in their fourth year? The worries came back to Mildred, she felt like now that she wasn't there, trouble would not carry on, but would it?

''What if Cackle's was in trouble?'' Mildred asked them,'' What if something happens?'' ''I'm sure mother would keep an eye out on trouble,'' Hermione said. ''I agree,'' Indigo said,'' what could go wrong? It's a new start, we aren't the worst witches any more!'' Mildred just nods, she knew they were right, she knew she just went through a lot at Cackle's.

They unpack, before heading outside, where Maud and Felicity would be. The outside part of the school was their favourite. There was a huge field, with many bushes, were students would use as their hide outs, where they would chill out. Mildred could see Felicity and Maud in the field, sitting down. ''Hey,'' Mildred called out to them, running to them, followed by Hermione and Indigo. They headed to them, sitting down next to them. ''Did you hear that there is a shop? Where you can bye everything?!'' Felicity said. ''What?!'' Indigo smiled. ''We'll go later, Indie,'' Hermione chuckled. ''So, lessons start tomorrow,'' Mildred sighed.

They spend the rest of the day outside, while others were messing around, trying to spend the most of their free time.


	4. New girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girls arrive at the college. Causing many problems...

The bell rang as the silence broke, the hustling crowd were making their way to lessons. ''Where's Spell science?'' Indigo frowned, looking at Hermione and Indigo. They had just left their dorm room. ''Calm down, we have five minutes,'' Mildred said, looking at the signs that were hanging at each doorway. ''PE is over there,'' Mildred pointing behind them.

They quickly stepped aside as a few students tried to pass them. 

''But where is Spell Science?!'' Indigo asked. 

Mildred bit her lip, looking around, the crowd slowly quietened. 

''Excuse me,'' Hermione walked up to a taller girl, she must have been in the upper years, which was optional. When they'd finished the two years they could either do another three years of studying or move onto their career quicker. 

''Yes?'' The dark haired girl asked, her uniform wasn't a navy blue like theirs but purple, showing she was in a higher year. ''Where is the spell science classroom?'' Hermione asked as Indigo and Mildred walked up to her. ''Oh, quite far, you need to take the lift, in the other building, down three floors, so to the very bottom,'' The girl, Annie, smiled, walking away, down the stairs. 

''Great! We are going to be so late!'' Hermione sighed, glancing at the two. ''Come on, let's get going,'' Mildred smiled as they walk down the corridor, it was wide and it didn't have any dorm rooms there but the'r were toilets there.

Just as they saw the lift around the corner, the bell rang again. 

''We're late!'' Hermione sighed. 

Hermione was scared of being late, she always has been. They waited for the lift, the lift chimed. They walk inside, it was a tight squeeze, even for the three of them. One more, and they'd be like a squished pancake. 

Mildred pressed the button, Indigo giggles, causing the two to start having a fit of laughter as they feel the lift take them down. They had that feeling in their stomach, they were nervous for their first day. They didn't know their way around, they had no idea where they were even heading. They walk out of the lift, walking down to the nearest door, Spell Science. 

''We made it! See?'' Mildred smiled.

They take a deep breathe as Mildred knocks on the door.

They walk inside, the students in their new class in their seat. They could see Maud and Felicity in the front seat. ''Why are you two late?'' The woman frowned, walking up to the three. 

''We got lost, miss,'' Hermione said, the two just stayed silent. 

''Oh, you three must have been on the top floor,'' She said,'' now...introduce yourselves at the front and tell us a bit about yourself.'' 

They walk up to the front, smiling at Maud and Felicity. There were a few boys in the class, more girls, which they were happy about. 

''Well met, I am Mildred Hardbroom,'' Mildred said,'' I used to be a non-magical student, until I found out I have magic, I used to be a Hubble...'' The class whispers, Mildred gives the teacher a nervous smile, she nods, pointing at Mildred's seat in the back corner. ''I am Hermione Hardbroom, I used to go to Hogwarts school,'' Hermione smiled at them. 

''Hogwarts, an amazing school,'' Miss Squires smiled.

''I am Indigo Hardbroom, I am not from a magical family, I was given magic 30 years ago, meaning I was stone for that time...'' Indigo said,'' But now I'm great at magic, I can prove it!'' Miss Squires smiled at Indigo's introduction, admired by her determination. 

They all sit down, rather spread out from each other. 

''Now, let's get on with the first lesson,'' Miss Squires clapped her hands,'' first, rules!'' ''Excuse me, Miss Squires,'' Miss Bradley, the head, walked in, the students stiffen at her sight. 

''We have four students here, today,'' Miss Bradley said,'' From a private school...'' 

They whisper. 

''They will be in your class,'' Miss Bradley smiled. 

''Well met, I am Raquel Spellstar,'' The blonde, curly-haired girl,'' I am from a powerful magical family...'' ''Sit down next to Indigo Hardbroom,'' Mrs Squires said. 

''Well met, I am Amanda Nettle, I tell you now, I am good at EVERYTHING!'' The red-haired girl bragged, smirking at the class. ''A horrible one that is!'' Mildred hears a blonde boy in front of her mutter to the boy beside him. 

''I am Shauna Broomhead,'' The brown-haired girl said, there were fearful gasps in the room,'' I know, my evil mother is dead, and I am not going to be like her, I want to be kind to everyone, I wish no harm to ANYONE so please don't be scared of me.'' ''Pathetic!'' Amanda muttered. She looked at Felicity, who gave Amanda a look of disgust and hate. 

Mildred smiled at Shauna as she sat down next to Mildred. 

''I am Mina Moon,'' The Similar-looking to Indigo Moon said,'' I've been turned to a child by my friends.'' 

''What?!'' Indigo's voice trembled. 

''Indigo Hardbroom, sit down,'' Miss Squires ordered. 

''You don't understand!'' Indigo hissed,'' She's my cousin!'' The class gasped. ''But you're a Hardbroom?!'' Mina frowned. ''I was adopted!'' Indigo hissed at her,'' I was a Moon!'' 

Mina looked like she saw a ghost. 

''Can you two sort this out, outside the classroom?'' Miss Squires asked. They nod. ''Gladly!'' Indigo said, looking hatefully at Mina. They walk out, leaving the class in a few shocked moments of silence. 

''How could you!'' Indigo hissed at Mina. 

''What, I don't understand? Why aren't you a grown-up if you was my cousin!'' Mina asked. 

''I was turned to stone! I was given magic, WE are from a non-magical family, what are you doing here?'' Indigo shouted at Mina, tears running down her face. 

''My family is magical!'' Mina explained, she was scared, she didn't want Indigo to find out like this. 

''How could you?! You didn't tell me?!'' Indigo's voice trembled. 

''We were forbidden to,'' Mina said, trying to hold Indigo's hand, Indigo flinches away. 

''How could you?!'' Indigo cried,'' Not telling me that you and your...stupid...family are magical!'' ''You don't understand! My father's side is magical!'' Mina says. ''Which makes this worse!'' Indigo clenched her fists,'' why don't you go, we aren't talking to each other until you find a good way to convince me to be your cousin!'' 

''Please!'' Mina said. 

Indigo just shook her head, running down the corridor, leaving Mina to stand helplessly thinking about what her family had done and how they had treated Indigo. She was overwhelmed by the fact Indigo had turned to stone, she was worried when Indigo had gone missing. She had worried her whole life. 

Mina walked back into the class, not saying anything for the rest of the lesson. 

The lesson passed by with Mildred and her friends worried about Indigo, they just watched the time go by as they wanted to speak to Indigo. 


	5. Forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes it up to Indie, with the help of Mildred, Hermione and the two new girls

The lesson ended 20 minutes later. 

Indigo hadn't come back to the lesson, which worried Mildred and her friends as they looked at the devastated look on Mina's face. The bell rang as the students gathered their things. 

''Mildred, Hermione, a minute please,'' Miss Squires said. 

They walk up to Miss Squires, looking nervous. 

''Tell Indigo I want to see her here later today, alright?'' Miss Squires said, looking rather firm. ''Okay, Miss,'' Mildred nodded as she and Hermione walked towards the exit. They see Mina with Raquel and Shauna. ''Mina!'' Hermione shouts as they run up to them. The three turn around. They were rather unhappy as Amanda had passed them, rudely. 

Mildred was still worried about Indigo, what happened? 

''Mina!'' Mildred shouts. 

''What?'' Mina asks, the two stand beside her, like if they were trying to protect Mina from them. 

''I want to ask you something,'' Mildred asked Mina. ''What happened with Indie?'' Hermione asked, they could see Maud and Felicity walking down to the lift. ''It's all my fault,'' Mina sighed, looking at the two. ''How's it your fault?'' Mildred asked. ''Well, I was turned into a child, Indigo is my cousin,'' Mina said, tears rolling down her face. 

Raquel and Shauna went to their room, to let Mildred and Hermione speak to Mina. 

''How is she your cousin, if you're magical?!'' Hermione frowned in confusion. 

''Well, My father's side is magical, and We had to keep it a secret from Indigo...'' Mina said,'' We lied to her! I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to me...'' ''Mina, she has been through the same kind of thing but with others, she has been betrayed before, she'll speak to you, you just need to make it up to her, make amends?'' Mildred said, placing a hand on Mina's shoulder. 

''But how?!'' Mina cried. 

''We'll help,'' Hermione said. 

Mina looks at them. Mina had met some amazing friends...well, she wasn't sure if they were friends yet. 

''Come on, we'll help you,'' Mildred lead Mina to their common room. They sat down on one of the tables, Mildred taking out a shoebox that they use for art. ''What are we going to do with that?!'' Mina asked. ''Exactly!'' Hermione asked. 

''I know a way you can cheer Indigo up,'' Mildred said, taking out some coloured paper. 

''So, we need to glue on red card onto this box,'' Mildred said, passing the things to Mina,''then we will go to the small shop and fill it up with treats.'' ''That's an amazing idea!'' Hermione smiled at Mildred. ''We have an hour break before Art,'' Mildred said,'' So let's get going!'' 

Mina smiled at Mildred as they helped her decorate the box with golden stars, which spelled out Indigo's name. 

Then they headed with the box to the school shop, finding lots of things to put in the box. 

They bought lemon sherbets, Haribo sweets and Cadbury's chocolate. They put it in the box, ready to head to Indigo. They walk into the bedroom, where they saw Indigo lying on her bed. Mildred and Hermione walked in first. ''Indigo...'' Hermione said. ''Nothing much...just...upset,'' Indigo sniffed. ''Miss Squires wants to see you...'' Mildred said,'' After Art.'' 

''Great!'' Indigo muttered, sitting up. 

''We've got you a visitor...'' Hermione said, walking in, with the box behind her back. 

''Go away! Please!'' Indigo cried. 

''I don't want to talk to you,'' Indigo said, rather firmly. 

''I need to say sorry, and I need to talk to you,'' Mina said as Mildred and Hermione sat in their lounge. 

Indigo just nodded, though Indigo was rather upset and angry with Mina. 

''So, what's that?'' Indigo asked Mina, she showed no emotion in her expression. ''A present, to say I am sorry...'' Mina said,'' I bought everything you liked back then, I hoped it would remind you of...when we'd sit together in the backyard and eat sweets, like our own picnic...'' Indigo sighed, saying,'' I know...it's too late to say sorry now...'' Mina's face dropped from calm to upset. ''But... I think...'' Indigo said, opening the box,'' That I could forgive you, Mina.'' 

Mina smiled. 

''Just, is there any other secrets you are hiding about me or anyone?'' Indigo asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Nothing, I promise,'' Mina smiled as Indigo embraced her. ''Right, get Hermione and Mildred here, so we could eat those sweets before art,'' Indigo smiled. 

Mina stood up, heading to the lounge, getting the two. 

''So, did it work?'' Mildred asked. ''Tell me it did!'' Hermione said. ''Yes, Thank you! Thank you! How can I pay it back for you?'' Mina asked. ''Just to keep Indie happy,'' Hermione said. ''And that you let us meet up with Raquel and Shauna, before Amanda decides to be horrible!'' Mildred said, Mina nodded, leading them to the other room. 

They ate all the sweets in the box before heading to art. 

In art, they learnt about shading with Miss Williams. Miss Williams was so sweet and kind, helping each one of them. It put a smile on Indigo's and Mina's face, which made Hermione and Mildred smile at each other proudly. 

Art finished soon, the students leaving in a very good mood. 

''Miss Williams is so nice, isn't she?'' Hermione said. ''Yeah, she is,'' Mildred nodded, Indigo smiling. ''We'll wait here for you,'' Mildred said, looking from Hermione to Indigo, who knocked on the Spell Science door. ''Miss Squires? You...wanted to see me?'' Indigo asked, her voice trembled with fear. ''Yes,'' Miss Squires said,'' About today's absence of yours!'' 

Indigo nodded. 

''Is there an explanation to it?'' Miss Squires made Indigo sit down in one of the chairs. 

''I kind of found out...my cousin's family is magical, they lied to me...my whole life so far...'' Indigo sniffed,'' I just couldn't bear being lied to after what happened with my best friend at Cackle's...'' ''Right...'' Miss Squires nodded,'' Why didn't you get excused at me first, though?'' ''I am sorry, I didn't want to walk in... I didn't want to see Mina...'' Indigo said,'' It won't happen again...'' ''I hope it doesn't,'' Miss Squires said. 

Indigo nodded, before leaving the classroom, it was lunch, before their last lesson, Potions. 


	6. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shauna shows everyone she is not like her mother

The bell rang for the end of lunch as Mildred and her sisters headed to the potions classroom, luckily not far from their current location. 

"So, about Mina...how was she like back then?" Hermione asked Indigo. "She was the nicest person in my family, she would always support me and defend me from my horrible aunt and uncle!" Indigo said, sighing heavily.

"Well, now you have us!" Mildred said. "And Mina!" Hermione added. 

As the crowds quietened, they made their way to the potions classroom. They had Mrs Steers for potions, the teacher they met earlier that week. 

"Well met year 6!" Mrs Steers says firmly but calmly, reminding Mildred of her mother, back at Cackle's. 

They enter the classroom. 

"I hope I get a B," they hear Shauna mutter. "Oh, you'll be getting a F," Amanda sneered. 

"Shut it," Raquel defended Shauna. "Ignore Amanda," Hermione advised the three. Mina smiled in appreciation. 

They walk to their assigned seats. 

"Today you will do a simple transformation potion," Mrs Steers said, passing them their instructions. 

They were happy. 

Indigo sat next to Shauna and Hermiome. Mildred noticed Amanda in the seat in front of her.

"I can't do it!" Indigo gave up 20 minutes later, her potion had not reacted at all. "Wait, let me help you," Shauna smiled, passing Indigo the spoon Indigo jad dropped when she gave up. 

"You need to add tears of an owl before foxglove," Shauna said," you can't add too much or too little, it has to be exact!" 

Indigo nods, it was working. 

"Thank you, you aren't like your mother, everyone should know that," Indigo smiled at Shauna. 

"Right, everyone step back from the potion you have brewed!" Mrs Steers ordered. 

She sniffed each one. 

"Amanda, C minus," Mrs Steers sneered. "What?!" Amanda says. "Maybe that will teach you your attitude in future!" Mrs Steeres added before continuing," Hermione, A plus." Hermione smiled, the students applaused.

"Shauna, A, you are not like your mother and all of your classmates will know that," Mrs Steers said. 

Shauna smiled, thanking the teacher. "Mina, C plus," Mrs Steers said," very good for your current abilities." Mina smiled, raquel giving her a smile. "Raquel, B minus," Mrs Steers smiled,"well done." 

"Mildred, A minus," Mrs Steers said,"very good for a Hardbroom, your mother shall be very glad when i tell her all three of your grades on parents' evening next week." 

Indigo got nervous as she was the last one to be told... "Indigo, B minus," Mrs Steers smiled. 

Indigo smiled, hugging her sisters and hugging Shauna and Mina. Amanda just groaned. 

They were happy as they made their way back to their dorm room.


	7. Mildred mirrors her mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is worried about Cackle's, with her sisters, she mirrors Hecate

The bell rang again, telling the students that it is the end of the day. The crowd quietened as Mildred and her two sisters made their way to the mirror room. 

"are you okay, mil?" Hermione asked, holding her potions book close to her chest as they stand by the staircase. 

"I don't know myself," Mildred shrugged her shoulders. "worried about Cackle's again?" Indigo asked.

"I guess I am," Mildred looked at them," Maria and Yanira are back at their private college and Destiny is back at Cackle's, she hasn't sent me a message in ages!" 

"They'll be okay," Hermione put her hand on Mildred's shoulder.

"You know what? let's go mirror mum then," Indigo suggested as they walked down along the corridor, to their room, to the mirror room.

They sat in the mirror room, Ready to click the button. Mildred did it...The mirror rang.

The image of Hecate's bedroom came into sight. No sign of Hecate.

"mum?" Mildred frowned, then Hecate walked into sight.

"Oh, hello you lot!" Hecate smiled. They smile. "How is Cackle's?" Mildred asked as Hermione and Indigo sat next to her. 

"A handful!" Hecate sighed," though we are managing...There is no need to worry." Mildred smiled . 

"How are lessons?" Hecate asked as Constance walked passed in the background, smiling at them.

"Okay..." they say. 

"Indigo met her magical cousin," Hermione said. "what do you mean magical cousin?!" Hecate frowned. "well, it is complicated...They kept their magical abilities away from me..." Indigo sighed. 

Hecate sighed. 

"Mum?" Mildred got her mum's attention," are you okay? Has anything happened, that is bad?" "No, except for Destiny's friends spilling a flammable substance on the floor, luckily we spotted it," Hecate chuckled. 

"we miss you, mum..." Mildred said," I wish we could see you..." "Oh I miss you three too, though I will be here for parents' evening, I promise, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hecate smiled. 

Soon, they finished the conversation. 

They get ready for bed. 

Next week's parents evening was coming, they couldn't wait to see their mother. 


	8. Parents' evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

A week has passed and the day Mildred and her friends have been waiting for. 

Shauna, Raquel and Mina were outside on the lunch benches. Mina looked at the table on the far left, where Indigo was qith her sisters and her friends. 

"What are you thinking about?" Raquel asked looking at Mina. "Indigo," Mina said, smiling at Indigo, who smiled back at her. 

"So you two are reunited?" Shauna asked, opening her purple lunch box. She took out a few small tomatoes, throwing them up in the air then catching them again. 

"So, tell me, is your mother coming to parents evening?" Raquel asked Mina... "Oh no!" Mina cried out. 

"What?" Shauna asked. 

"Well, Indie told me hiw her mother is coming, well, her adopting one..." Mina said, pushing her lunch box away," My mother hates Indigo...she hates Indigo's adopting mother...I am scared that something will happen!" 

Raquel passed Shauna and Mina a biscuit before saying," listen...it'll be okay! We're sixteen!"

"More like stupid five year olds!" Amanda chuckled, holding her tray. 

"Go and stop sticking your large nose in our conversation," Shauna said. "Not like you and your dead mother!" Amanda sneered, walking off.

Shauna sighed, saying," I am not like her!" "we know," Raquel said. 

"You helped us all the time!" Mina said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Others don't see it like that!" Shauna sighed, closing her lunchbox roughly. 

"Nearly everyone, just not Amanda!" Mina folded her arms. 

Meanwhile...

Mildred, Hermione and Indigo had finished their lunch. 

"So, I can't wait for mum to come!" Mildred jumped up and down, arms around Hermione and Indigo. 

"In an hour!" Hermione smiled, passing Mildred and Indigo a sweet. "Let's hope we have good reports!" Indigo said, seeing Mina in the distance. 

"I am going to meet my aunt and uncle...though I hope they are dead," Indigo said," I want to forget them!" 

"You will...one day," Hermione smiled as they headed inside, to wait for Hecate. 

There was parents gathering in the hall, no sign of Hecate. 

Indigo looked away when she saw Mina hugging her parents, which looked old, VERY old. She could hear Mina explaining about her. 

They could see Shauna talking to her aunt, who looked fierce but by the look on her face it looked like she was rather calm.

Raquel was with her father and her mother. Mildred and her sisters were happy by the sight of the three meeting their parents. 

They see Amanda, with her parents, who looked so calm. They frowned, they thought that the nettle's were like Amanda, who is of course a nettle.

Amanda gives them a dirty look before they head to chanting.

There Hecate walked in, a few parents greeted her and said hello. "Mum!" Hermione and Mildred say as the three push through the crowd. 

Hecate drops her bags to hug them.

"We have missed you so much!" Indigo said, she looked up, to see Mina smiling at her, she avoided eye contact with her aunt and uncle.

"So, how are things going?" Hecate asked them. "Amazing, mum!" Mildred smiled. "I have a gift for you three," Hecate smiled. 

They smile in excitment. 

Hecate reveals to them...matching necklaces. Not any fake toy. It had a silver chain around it, with a beautiful red gem that represented their sash colour at Cackle's. It also shown that they are sisters and that nothing can break them apart.

They hug their mother, heading to potions first. 

"So, how did you find time to get here?" Mildred asked her mother.

"Oh, Constance had covered the lessons I will miss," Hecate said, smiling at them.

Mildred and her sisters lead Hecate to the classroom.

"Well...they are a delight to teach!" The tescher smiles," though Indigo needs a little boost of confidence, she could do so well if she believed in her knowledge!" 

Indigo just smiles shyly. 

They moved onto spell science, which went amazingly great. Hecate was very proud of every subject the three had done. 

"Right it is time I went," Hecate sighed. "Now?" Mildred sighed. "Yes, I'll visit soon," Hecate smiled, hugging them both. 

Hecate left as the three settled in for the night. 


	9. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred recieves a letter from someone she wasn't expecting...

Dawn settles as the sun's light shines into the three's bedroom. Mildred atretches, opening her eyes that saturday morning.

She looked at her clock, it was seven in the morning. 

She lifts herself up, the urge to get up and get the post that had suddenly been lying on her window sill.

Their post was delivered magically to their room, what started Mildred was that it wasn't from her mother, who had said she would post her a letter that morning.

It looked like...Destiny's handwriting?! Mildred knew it was definitely Destiny, the fact that she had given Destin gel pens for her birthday a year ago.

And the letter was written in a pink gel pen.

Mildred ripped it open...

_To Mildred_

_You and your sisters have to come!!!Quick, please! Agatha has escaped the painting! Sybil had accidentally freed her after trying to retrieve Beatrice's witches' code! My mum's stuck in a painting! Your mum is missing, though i have a feeling she is in danger! Please, i hope you can help me and everyone here!_

_From Destiny._

Mildred looked devastated. 

"Hermione!" Mildred shook Hermione's shoulder. Hermione hadn't woke yet. 

" _Hermione!_ " Mildred hissed. 

Hermione sat up instantly. 

"What?!" Indigo even woke. 

"Cackle's is in danger," Mildred picked up her broom," we need to get there NOW!" 

They look at eachother...

They get out of their nightclothes. 

They run out of the school, not caught by anyone. "Who is attacking the school?" Hermione asks as Indigo yawns.

"Agatha!" Mikdred says. 

"Who???" Indigo and Hermione say at the same time. 

"Miss Cackle's twin sister, who wants to take over the school! She nearly destroyed the school!" Mikdred said as the start flying to Cackle's...


	10. the attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha is attacking the school

They had flown down to the mountain that leads to Cackle's, they didn't want to fly straight in, they wanted to sneak into the school first, so they would make a plan. ''I'm scared, what is Agatha like?'' Indigo asked as they walked up the damp pathway, slightly slipping as they pulled themselves up with the roots. 

''You'll see now!'' Mildred said as she opened the school gate, its eerie noise made them hope Agatha or Miss Gullet heard them enter through the gate. Despite the uniform getting in their way, they made their way into the school. 

The familiar atmosphere made Mildred feel sick, she had missed this place so much.

''There she is!'' Mildred pointed out through the window. ''That's Agatha?!'' Hermione frowned,'' I've seen worse people!'' ''Don't underestimate Agatha!'' Mildred shook her head. ''What do we do then?'' Indigo asked as they turn around, bumping into a crying Destiny. ''What?!'' They gasp, a bit surprised when they bumped into Destiny. 

''You're here?! I thought you three haven't made it!'' Destiny said, her voice making Mildred's heart break. ''Destiny, what's that you are holding?'' Mildred distracted herself. 

''It's the painting, Agatha had trapped My mum in here,'' Destiny sniffed, sighing tremblingly. 

''Right, there is a spell, but I am afraid she'll here you...'' Mildred said,'' We might have to defeat her!'' ''Mildred!'' They hear someone shout. It was Miss Bat. 

''Mildred, how good it is to see you!'' Miss Drill followed. 

''What's going on? Where is Miss Cackle? Where is our mother and Constance?'' Mildred asked. ''Agatha is going crazy! She's easier that Voldermort!'' Hermione said. Indigo frowned. ''Volder-who now?'' Dimity frowned. ''Miss Cackle is trapped in the same painting as Constance,'' Gwen said, she had spied on Agatha and Miss Gullet. 

''Have you got your wand, Hermione?'' Indigo asked. ''No! I forgot it!'' Hermione panicked,'' I could've just magically destroyed them!'' ''A wand?'' Miss Bat frowned,'' Miss Cackle has one in her office!'' ''Wait, Miss Cackle?'' Mildred frowned. 

''Well, it is just something that belonged to one of the Hardbroom ancestors,'' Gwen said. ''Speaking about Hardbroom's, where are our mother's parents?'' Mildred frowned. ''Oh, they're making sure the girls are safe,'' Dimity said. ''Mildred?!'' Circe walked out of a classroom. Mildred and the two leaped into her for a hug. ''Where is grandfather?'' Hermione asked. 

''He's with the first years, Destiny, go join them,'' Circe said. 

''No, my mother is trapped in this painting! With Miss Cackle!'' Destiny said. ''Oh right, what about Hecate?'' Circe began to look concerned,'' I thought she was with you all!'' 

''No?'' Dimity said, looking from Circe to Mildred. ''Oh god! What if Agatha has got her?!'' Mildred Panicked. 

They run outside, as Hermione and Destiny head to the office for the wand. 

''I hope she's okay,'' Circe says as they watch Agatha torment the fourth years. Agatha had possessed Sybil! ''Hecate will be okay,'' Gwen said, though she wasn't sure. 

''I can't believe Agatha has possessed Sybil under her command!'' Mildred said, looking Agatha straight in the eye. ''Well! Well! Well!'' Agatha sneered as Miss Gullet held the possessed Sybil by the shoulders. ''Mildred Hubble?! Back to save the school?!'' Agatha laughed,'' Never! Not this time!'' 

Suddenly, Hermione ran out, with the wand in her hand. 

''Avada kedavra!'' Hermione shouted, a red spark shot up at Agatha, who was killed! ''I'm not sure Miss Cackle's going to be happy about this!'' Hermione said. ''It'll be okay, there is still Miss Gullet!'' Mildred said. Hermione did it again!

Miss Gullet fell to the ground. 

Esmeralda ran out of the castle. 

''SYBIL!!!'' Esmeralda cried out. Sybil just laughed evilly. 

''NO! Sybil, please!'' Esmeralda said, she knew Ethel had turned to the bad side, and had died... Esmeralda couldn't help but mourn for so many months. 

''Sybil, please!'' Hermione shouted. 

Sybil looks into Esmeralda's tearful eyes... She began to cry. Esmeralda hugged her... Now, everything was at peace, Ada and Constance were back! 

''Thank you, for saving the school...'' Esmeralda smiled at the three. Sybil had thanked them too. Destiny had run up to her mother. ''What about Hecate?'' They hear Gwen say. ''Mum?!'' Mildred cried out, silence, no sight of their mother. 


	11. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and the lot find Hecate...

They panic, where was Hecate?

''Mum?'' Indigo looked around. 

''Miss Cackle!'' Mildred runs up t where Miss Cackle spoke to Maria, who had smiled at the dead Agatha, who had killed her sister. ''Mildred! Hermione! Indigo!'' Maria hugged them. ''Where's Yanira?'' Hermione asked. ''She's been caught up with school work to arrive, I see the same with Maud and Felicity?'' Maria said. ''We just ran out this morning, we're s expelled!'' Indigo noticed. ''I'll tell Miss Bradley you all had to come back for a bit, maybe if you all stayed for a week?'' Ada asked. 

''We'd love...to...but where is our mother?'' Mildred asked. 

''I don't know, it seems to be a mystery!'' Ada said. 

Mildred looks at her sisters, they run into the school, to see if they can find their mother. They are followed by the staff. ''Mildred?'' Circe said,'' Are you alright?'' ''Yes, I'm looking for mother!'' Mildred said. 

They walk towards the great hall...

''I'm sure she'll be here, I saw her here before, when Agatha was tormenting us all!'' Dimity said. The sudden cry from Mildred, startled them. ''MUM! NO!'' Mildred cried as she slid onto the floor, next to Hecate, who laid on the floor, she looked dead. 

Hermione and Indigo ran up to Mildred, sitting next to their mother. ''Miss Cackle! Do something!'' Constance said, she seemed tearful when she looked at Hecate. ''There isn't much I can do...'' Ada sighed. ''Surely there is!'' Mildred cried. ''Please!'' Indigo cried. ''Only the most powerful wizards have them cures!'' Ada said. ''Mr Rowan-Webb?'' Hermione frowned. ''No, sorry, dear...'' Algernon shook his head. 

''I know!!!'' Hermione stood up, looking at them all. 

Hedwig appeared at the window, Hermione walked up to him, everyone looking at her. ''Tell Albus Dumbledore to summon himself here!'' Hermione told him, stroking his feathers delicately. 

''What now?'' Sybil asked, still hugging her sister, still mourning Ethel's death. 

''We wait,'' Hermione clenched her fist when she looked down at Hecate. 

Mildred was squeezing her mother's hand, Circe on the side, Hermes squeezing Circe's shoulder. 

The sudden transfer made them jump, Albus Dumbledore, one of the most well-known wizards out there.

''Professor!'' Hermione stood up. 

''Hermione Granger?!'' He smiled. ''It's Hardbroom now...'' Hermione smiled awkwardly. ''Oh! So, you aren't Muggle born?!'' Albus smiled. ''It's my mother...she's somehow, dying! We need you to bring her back,'' Hermione said. ''Oh, I see!'' He looks down at Hecate. ''I see...Severus snape's sister, now...'' He began, kneeling down next to Hecate. 

He placed his wand over Hecate's chest. 

Black Magic escaped Hecate's chest, what Agatha had cursed. 

''It was a death curse, removed, she should heal in a few hours, she shall be awake in a few hours, no later than this evening!'' He said. Hermione hugged him. ''Thank you, professor!'' Hermione smiled. 'If you need help, you always have Hedwig!'' Albus laughed,'' I see you are in weirdsisters?'' ''Yes,'' Hermione nodded,'' How's Ron and Harry?''

''Ron Weasley? You know him, always up to know good,'' Albus said,'' He's with Professor Snape right now! Harry potter, well, you know, along with them, missing you so much!'' ''Can they visit?'' Hermione asked Miss Cackle. ''Of course,'' Ada smiled,'' A way to say thank you to you three!'' 

''They'll be here tomorrow,'' Albus nodded,'' Accompanied by Miss Mcgonagall, those are unpredictable!'' He winked at Hermione before transferring away, to Hogwarts. 

''He isn't from Amulets, you said you went to Amulets?'' Ada said. ''Sorry, I lied, I went to Hogwarts... I didn't want to be judged...'' Hermione said., ''You won't be!'' Mildred and Indigo said as Ada transferred their mother to Hecate's bedroom. 

''I have also excused you three for a week!'' Ada smiled,'' We will all have a party to celebrate before you lot head back!'' 

The three smile.


	12. Getting ready for the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is alright, ready for the party...

A few hours have passed, Hecate had woken, to see all three of her daughters. ''Mum!'' Mildred hugged her, Hermione and Indigo smile in delight and relief. ''Agatha?'' Hecate asks. ''Gone!'' Constance said. ''Well, Kind of...killed...'' Hermione said. ''What do you mean... Killed? Don't tell me you used that spell?!'' Hecate sat up, looking at Hermione then at the staff.

''I-I'm sorry! I-I had to!'' Hermione said, tears rolling down her eyes, looking at Ada,'' She would have killed Sybil, All of us!'' ''Please, Miss Cackle, don't be mad at her!'' Indigo said,'' I told her to!'' Hermione looked at Indigo, saying,'' Don't... I did it!'' Hermione collapsed into the nearest chair, head in hands.

''Miss Cackle, Please!'' Mildred looked at Miss Cackle, glancing at Hermione. ''Raise your hand if you think what Hermione did was for a good reason!'' Maria raised her hand up. Mildred and Indigo raised her hand up. Sybil, then Esmeralda, Slowly, Hecate couldn't let her daughter suffer with the guilt, so she raised her hand. Destiny and Constance raised her hand, along with Miss Bat. Miss Drill and Mr Rowan-Webb did, leaving Miss Cackle on her own. Hermione looked up, everyone was looking down at her, she never thought everyone would stick up for her. 

''Alright...'' Ada sighed,'' Hermione will not be punished!'' They all cheer, Mildred and Indigo hug her. ''Hermione...come here,'' Hecate said. Hermione walks up to her, saying,'' I'm sorry!'' ''It's fine,'' Hecate hugged her tightly,'' I will always love you, whatever happens.'' At that Moment, Destiny hugged her mother, Constance, who hugged her tightly.

''Girls... Let's leave Miss Hardbroom and get ready for tomorrow's party!'' Ada said, everyone leaves the room. ''Hermione,'' Ada got the girl's attention. ''Yes, Miss Cackle?'' Hermione said. ''Your two friends are ready to see you at the entrance!'' Ada smiled. Hermione smiled, grabbing Mildred's and Indigo's hand, leading them to the school entrance...

''What is it?'' Mildred asked. ''Where are we going?'' Indigo asked. 

''I want you both to see Ron and Harry, they'll be here soon!'' Hermione smiled in excitement. So they head to the entrance...


	13. The group arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts students arrive at Cackle's

Hecate had quickly healed full from the incident, accompanied by her parents. It had been a traumatic experience for everyone... Agatha had done very terrible things...tormenting, possessing and poisoning others.

Hermione, Mildred and Indigo waited outside, in the evening, waiting for Hermione's old school t arrive and meet Hermione. Hermione has missed her friends in a very long time...the only people she wouldn't be excited to see were Draco and his Malfoy father, and not forgetting Snape...

They were coming to, to see the different side of England's culture. 

''Tell me they're good!'' Indigo looked very unsure at the sight of the wizards and witches.

''Well...most of them...'' Hermione said, she looked at the flying figures, getting closer to them. ''Most of them?!'' Indigo looked at Hermione in disbelief. ''Oh, calm down you two!'' Mildred chuckled. ''Well, they're coming!'' Miss Cackle walked up to them, with the whole staff, with the students crowded behind them, eager to see the Hogwarts students. 

They land at the yard, there were ten of them: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hagrid and Minerva Mgonigal. 

''HARRY!RON!'' Hermione ran out to them. ''Hermione!!!'' They shout, Hermione leapt into their arms for a hug. ''Stupid Mudblood, Granger!'' Draco smirked. ''I am a pure-blood now! I am no Granger!'' Hermione turned away from his shocked face. She took Indigo and Mildred by the hand, leading them to the two boys. ''All of you, this is Mildred Hardbroom and Indigo Hardbroom, my sisters!'' Hermione said, she didn't care that she was still in her college uniform, though the Hogwarts students were in their Hogwarts uniform. 

''Hardbroom!'' Draco scoffed, Lucius hitting his shoulder, telling him to quieten down. 

''Well, come in, all of you!'' Ada smiled. 

The sight of Severus took Hecate eye, she hated him, she had promised herself she didn't want to see him ever again!'' 

''Well, Hecate...'' He smirked. ''Why are you letting him in?!'' Hecate asked Ada. ''Well, Albus said he has a close eye on him, he is under cover for Dumbledore and...Voldemort,''Ada explained. Hecate looked unsure. 

Miss Mgonigal smiled at them, she was the one if the nicest of the staff. 

''So, where do you go to school now?'' Ron asked. ''Here?'' Harry asked. ''No, I go to weirdsister, I am here after an attack here,'' Hermione said, making sure Mildred and Indigo are following along. 

''All of you, mudbloods?!'' Draco walks up to them, Lucius taking him by the shoulder. ''No, we are not!'' Hermione smirked,'' Come on you lot! Let's lead you all to your new room, next to ours!'' The two smile. ''Bloody hell, Hermione, this place is bloody brilliant!'' Ron looked around. ''I had a year here, it is EPIC!'' Hermione said. ''You still miss Hogwarts, right?'' Harry stopped them. 

''Of course, don't even think that I don't,'' Hermione said, leading them up to their room, ready for the party tomorrow. ''Well, that Malfoy guy,'' Indigo asked,'' who is he?'' ''You don't want to meet him! Calling us Mudbloods is a sign he hates us,'' Hermione sighed, folding her arms in irritation, that Draco was being mean all over again. 

Meanwhile, In the office...

''Well, Hecate Hardbroom, eh?'' Miss Mgonigal smiles,'' Nice to meet you.'' Snape was with Dumbledore, having a rather private conversation. ''Nice to meet you too,'' Hecate smiled. ''You two? Constance and Hecate, are you sisters?'' Minerva asked. ''No!'' Constance chuckled. ''We're counterparts,'' Hecate said. ''Counterparts, complicated magic, isn't it?!'' Minerva chuckled. The staff were having a great time, ready for tomorrow's day!


	14. The party preparations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party is soon to begin...

Maud and Felicity had arrived to the academy, along with the three, Shauna, Raquel and Mina. They did not invite Amanda, they knew she could try to ruin their fun. They arrive, the corridors were crowded with students as they arrive. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were waiting for them, letting them introduce themselves. 

''Well met!'' Hecate and Ada said. ''Well met!'' Felicity and Maud said before running off to Mildred. ''Well met, I am Raquel Spellstar!'' The blonde girl smiled. The two smile, welcoming her. ''Well met, I am Mina Moon! Indigo's...cousin...'' Mina said shyly, she wished no one would have to hear this... She felt ashamed of what she did to Indigo, even though Indigo had clearly forgiven her. 

''Moon?!'' Ada gasped. 

Hecate nodded, saying,''We welcome you here, at Cackle's...'' Ada just looked at Hecate, who had done her best not to look surprised, even though Indigo has already told her about Mina. 

''W-Well met...'' Shauna trembled, fear in her voice,'' I am Shauna... Broom... Broomhead...'' Ada and Hecate were silent... speechless about these mysterious girls that have arrived. 

''Broomhead?!'' Ada nearly shrieked. 

Shauna felt ashamed of herself, her life... She felt like she didn't deserve a life. 

''Broomhead?! She doesn't belong here!'' They hear some student shout from the small crowd of students. Shauna couldn't help hiding the hurt in her expression, her whole body trembling. ''Please... I-I'm not like my mother... Or any of my family!'' Shauna's voice shaking violently. 

Hecate looked at Ada, she knew they can't blame the girl for being part of the Broomhead's, Hecate had always been ashamed of herself as a child, the look on Shauna's face just made Hecate want to hug her but... She knew the girl shouldn't be judged. ''We welcome you at Cackle's,'' Hecate broke the silence that had made everyone uncomfortable. 

Some students were shocked about HB letting a Broomhead in... especially after last year and what Sartana and Hecketty had done to her and the lot. Shauna looked up at Hecate in shock, she knew it was Mildred's mother, she had seen her on parent's evening. Hecate gave a smile, which cheered Shauna up as the two walked up to her, heading to the great hall, with their normal clothes on for the party.

Meanwhile...

''So, Hermione...'' Ron said,'' What is your... college... like? And your two... sisters?'' ''Well, college is amazing! Not much chaos!'' Hermione laughed,'' My sisters, here... they are the best!'' 

Mildred and Indigo smile. 

''Yanira is here!'' Maria stormed in with Yanira. 

''Are you all allowed to storm in like that?'' Ron frowned. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

''Well, we do that a lot!'' Mildred laughed. ''This is Harry and Ron,'' Hermione introduced Yanira and Maria,'' Harry and Ron, this is Yanira and Maria!'' 

''Hi,'' Harry waved, Ron just looked at them. 

''So, tonight, we stay in our old room and Harry and Ron, In the other room,'' Hermione said, Mildred and Indigo just stand there listening to the conversation. 

Hermione puts her arms around Mildred's and Indigo's shoulder. 

They spend the rest of the evening playing on the three's maglets. They had the best time, a break from learning. 


	15. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Party!!!!!

Mildred had changed into her favourite navy blue dress, with sparkling sequins all over the sleeves. ''You look beautiful!'' Harry said, looking down and up at Mildred, clearly overwhelmed how beautiful Mildred looked in the dress, the way the dress spun as Mildred turned sharply. The way Mildred's hair was curled. 

Hermione had her beautiful light pink dress, her hair let down her shoulders. Indigo had a beautiful black dress that was fading into a dark purple. Indigo with her hair down was a rare experience, they were a medium length, down to Indigo's shoulders. ''You three look amazing!'' Ron smiled, looking at them. 

They walk out to where there were students in their dresses. Destiny was in a beautiful red dress, up to her ankles, a rose in her hair, she had dressed up how her mother Constance had in her first year at her academy. ''Wow, Des, you look great!'' Mildred said, seeing Maria, Felicity and Yanira, they all looked almost unrecognizable.

Maria had an Emerald green dress, her hair braided beautifully in a bun. 

Yanira was in a bright purple dress with pearls attached on the bottom of the dress. 

Felicity had her hair curled, hair with blonde on the edges. Her dress was a very bright blue, sleeveless. 

Maud, who had only walked up to them, hair let down, and curled. Her dress was a golden yellow, it was beautiful. 

''You look amazing, all of you!'' Mildred said. 

''Thanks!'' They say. 

Shauna, Raquel and Mina were already in the hall, with Sybil and Esme. Shauna was in a beautiful dark red dress, which some bullies would describe as the colour of blood. Raquel was in a red dress, her hair was in a plait. Mina was in a sparkly, navy dress, which was a gift from her selfish father, who had surprised her with this one day... Though nothing changed at all. 

The hall was packed with drinks and food, speakers that had blasted non-magical music from all kind of song artists, such as Ariana Grande, little mix etc. 

Mildred and the lot walk in... It was amazing t be back at where they had called their home many years ago. 

''Let's get partying!'' Harry said, getting them into the front, dancing. 


	16. party in disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent party turns into a disaster

The party was amazing, it was packed with food and it was full of joy when the songs were playing. When everyone got into the dancing mood it was probably one of the best times in everyone's life. Mildred was hanging out with Harry and Ron, with Hermione and Indigo.

Mildred loved seeing everyone so happy, her mother was at the back of the hall, watching her parents dance together, first time in a long time. Hecate smiled at them. Gwen walked up to her, smiling. ''Well, Hecate!'' Gwen smiled,'' Mildred's having fun, isn't she? Hermione and Indigo too!'' ''Yes,'' Hecate sighed,'' They love it here...'' ''Shauna Broomhead isn't bad, isn't she?'' Gwen smiled looking at the girl, who was dancing with her friends. 

''Aren't you going to join us all over there?'' Gwen asked, the teachers were dancing and having a great time. Dimity was with Julie Hubble, who arrived earlier that morning. 

''I'd rather not...'' Hecate shook her head, she didn't look at Gwen but carried on looking out at Mildred and the two, and her parents... She was already happy with the party... 

''You're lucky, you know?'' Gwen smiled. ''How?'' Hecate frowned. ''Don't you know?'' Gwen frowned for a mere moment,'' You have three beautiful, happy daughters... Your parents are still alive, not like some... You should be grateful.'' ''What tells you I am not?'' Hecate said. ''Oh, just... Why don't you join us?'' Gwen asks again. 

''Not really my thing...'' Hecate muttered. 

Gwen just sighed. 

''Well, It was a stressful year, hasn't it?'' Gwen asked. ''Awful,'' Hecate sighed. ''Hey, Hecate, have you seen Destiny?'' Constance asked. ''Off with some first years, where the food is,'' Hecate said, she could see the girl grabbing herself a drink and piling her pockets with sweets and chocolates. 

''Who is that?'' Gwen looked behind her, a woman stood in the doorway, walking towards them. 

She had messy hair, a long black dress and a... wand! 

''Bellatrix lestrange!" Hecate gasped, she remembered her from anywhere. 

''Who?!'' Gwen frowned. 

Bellatrix laughed as she ran into the hall, eyeing each person. Harry, Ron and Hermione revealed their wands, Ginny and Luna joining them. 

They start shooting spells. Miss Mcgonigal walked up to them, revealing her own wand. ''Professor Dumbledore, do something!'' Harry shouted. 

Suddenly, he appeared, the one and only Voldermort. ''The dark Lord!'' Lucius smirked, the whole hall fell into a panic. ''ENOUGH!'' Bellatrix shouted, everyone fell silent. 

''Harry Potter!'' Voldermort gasped,'' You and your friends!'' Harry shot a spell at him. ''Leave!'' Destiny shouted, she had enough of all the chaos, she wanted it to stop. ''Aww,'' Bellatrix walked up to the girl,'' Little girl... you need a hug?'' Sartana appeared, snatching the girl from behind. 

''Well done... Sartana!'' Bellatrix chuckled, clapping her hands, raising her wand, ready to cast the worst spell a wand could cast... Poison... 

Destiny screamed for her mum, who appeared... but it all happened so quick, the transfer and the spell hitting Constance. The hall gasped in shock as Bellatrix started laughing, saying,'' Who's next?!'' Hecate looked down at Constance in complete horror. 

''Mildred Hubble, eh?'' Bellatrix stuck her wand out, pushing the girl to her fate. Mildred fell backwards, Sartana looming over her. ''Mother, stop!'' Shauna spat out, revealing herself from the crowd. ''You pathetic little brat!'' Sartana pushed her daughter, who pushed away from her. ''I HATE you! Leave me and us all ALONE!'' Shauna clenched her fists,'' You have ruined my life! I won't let you ruin anyone else's!'' 

''You...'' Sartana began, Bellatrix stuck out her wand, Shauna collapsed to the ground, Mina shouting out in horror. Indigo was trying to calm Mina down, though Indigo was worried about her sisters. 

Hermione was fighting Voldermort. 

Mildred was nearly going to be shot Bellatrix. ''No!'' Indigo ran forward, followed by Hecate, who knew what Indigo was wanting to do. The green light blinded them both, though one was hit. Indigo opened her eyes, lying on her back. The horror and realization hit her at what happened. The sight f her mother laying down next to her made her burst into tears. ''Shut up!'' Sartana shouted as Bellatrix laughed at the sight of Mildred and Indigo hugging. 

Hermione had almost stopped shooting her wand at the sight of her mother. 

''MUM!!!!'' Hermione ran to the two, landing on her knees, kneeling down next to her mother. 

''HERMIONE! We don't have time!'' Ron shouted. ''Shut up!'' Hermione shouted. Everyone was panicking. Destiny was crying, sitting at the side of her mother. Mina was with Indigo, next to Shauna. Julie was hugging Mildred tightly, supporting Mildred as they watch the chaos continue.

Harry and Ron were fighting Voldermort, Joined by Hermione again. 

''I know what will kill him!'' Mildred said. ''What?'' Miss Cackle frowned. ''A wishing star!'' Mildred whispered. ''Of course!'' Maud said. ''There is one in the office, go get it before it is too late,'' Miss Cackle said, the three run as fast as they can. 

The chaos continues...


	17. Wishing star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (???) I cried while writing this! Literally I can't stop it!!! Just read it, we can cry together... (If you even find it as emotional as I did!)

Mildred and Maud ran out of the great hall, with Felicity, ducking at every spell as they escape the hall faster than they had ever ran before. Hermione could see Mildred, she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming her name, knowing that whatever Mildred's plan was it would blow her cover. She just helped harry. ''Have you destroyed his horcruxes!?'' Hermione asked them under a silence spell. 

They watched Miss Mcgonigal wave her wand like crazy, attacking Voldemort with all the magic she had come out of her wand. ''Yes, though it is just Nagini left!'' Harry said. ''Get someone to kill it!'' Ron shouted, the hall was crowded with crying witches and a few wizards. Dumbledore was escorting the students with Miss Cackle, though Destiny refused to leave from her mother's side. 

''Maria!'' Hermione shouted, undoing the silence spell. Maria looked up from Destiny, looking scared, she had never seen someone this powerful. ''Ha! You'll never defeat us!'' Sartana laughed, looking down at her unconscious daughter with disgust. She honestly did not care about her daughter. 

''Maria!'' Hermione shouted again, the girl came running up to them. ''What?'' Maria tried to say calmly. ''Your sword!'' Maria said,'' Aim for the snake!'' Maria looked overwhelmed at the task. ''It's the most deadly snake I have to kill!'' Maria said, trying to get the courage,'' F-Fine, I'll try!'' Hermione gave her a hug, saying,'' Try your best, please!'' 

Maria smiled, waving her sword straight at the snake, her sword landed in the floorboards. ''Ha! You failure!'' Sartana laughed. ''SHUT UP!'' Maria said. ''Sassy attitude, eh? Little brat needs to learn a LESSON!'' Bellatrix chuckled, she gasps. Maria had pulled the sword into her chest. 

Lucius had ran away, along with Draco, which for them was perfect!

Maria smiled as she watched the witch keel over and die. 

Sartana tried to grab the girl, trying to make her fall and wanting the smash the life out of the witch. Maria stabbed the witch, blood pouring out of her chest, falling over, dead... 

_Now, Nagini..._ Maria thought. 

She walked by the snake, which was curling itself on Maria's leg, which freaked the hell out of Maria, she nearly screamed, though she knew she was brought up to be brave. She swung the sword at her full strength, half of it landed in the floor, but managed to cut Nagini's head off. 

She opened her eyes, Nagini was dead, the shadow of Voldermort in the black mist freaked her out, she smiled at the victory she has done. 

Hermione was smiling, though she quickly got on with helping her two friends kill Voldemort. Harry was going against him, Ron and Hermione lay next to each other, exhausted from the pain and stress. Hermione was looking straight at her mother, who was accompanied by Miss Bat. Hermione could feel the tears run down her face. 

She couldn't help but think... _Is my mother dying???_

She looked at Destiny, the horrible silence from the crowd was just terrible. Hermione shut her eyes, she could feel Ron's hand on her shoulder. The shouts from Voldemort made Hermione shiver as she watched Yanira hug Maria. Raquel and Mina with Indigo at Shauna's side, though Hermione knew Indigo would rather be by their mothers side. Indigo kept looking at Hermione and then at Hecate.

Constance was also looking at the brim of death. 

Hermione's and her sisters' grandparents, Circe and Hermes, were crying by Hecate, scared they'd lose their daughter almost all over again. 

Miss Drill was comforting them, also taking care of injured students like Maria, who had Blood running down her arm from the sword fight with the three, ending up in a plaster. 

Mildred and Maud ran in with the wishing star in Mildred's sealed pocket, watching the chaos slowly end as it was 1 vs 1. Harry Potter and Voldemort. It was like a tense football match, who was going to win in the end? Luna and Ginny were comforting everyone. 

''It'll be okay,'' Mildred could here Luna comforting the first years, who were huddled together. Sobbing or just in a state of shock. Mildred looked at Maud. Voldemort was losing, Harry had completely got his magic towering over Voldemort, who now was destroyed. His screams were scary but relieving. Harry hugs Ron and Hermione. ''Thank you professor!'' Harry thanked Minerva, who patted him on the shoulder. 

''What do we... do now?'' Maud asks. Harry sadly looks at the crowded students and dead-looking figures. Mildred retrieves the wishing star. ''The elixir of luck!'' Ron smiles. ''Also known as a _wishing star_!'' Hermione said. Mildred pulled the lid off, students looked at it with amazement. 

''Make these witches and wizards grow back alive! Bring them back to us, tonight!'' Mildred chanted at the top of her voice, as the star split like shooting stars. The crowd gasps. The stars entered the dead bodies, Hecate, Shauna and Constance, and some others.

They wake. 

Destiny hugs Constance, the Joy on Destiny's face can not be described. ''Mum!'' Destiny starts crying, the happiness in her emotions were unbearable for even herself. Hecate was surrounded by Mildred, Hermione and Indigo, who hugged her at nce, though she was still in a lot of pain after the attack. 

Gwen was smiling in the background as Ada walks in with the lot. ''Hecate, it is so glad to have you alive!'' Gwen said. ''Yes, darling, I thought I lost you!'' Circe was crying, hugging her daughter. Shauna woke with her friends by her side. Julie was also hugging Mildred, looking at the happy but shaken looks on everyone's faces. ''You did it, Mil, you saved the school!'' Maud smiled. ''WE saved the school!'' Mildred smiled at them. 

''You certainly did, Mildred Hubble!'' Ada smiled. 


	18. Awarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who loved the last chapter?

Mildred and her sisters hug, Maud smiling. 

''Thank you!'' Destiny smiled at them. Hermione smiled, asking,'' How's Maria and Yanira?'' ''They're fine, Maria's OK, so is Yanira! Thanks to you all!'' 

''Oh, it's no big deal!'' Indigo said, her sisters smiled. 

''Girls... come with me!'' Ada smiled, gathering Shauna and the three from the hall, where they look at the dead bodies of the evil witches. ''Yes, Miss Cackle?'' Shauna looks at Miss Cackle, though the had a cast on her leg, after falling backwards, onto her right foot. 

''Let's go to my office,'' Ada smiled as Dumbledore walked past them, to Harry and Ron, who were with some others. Hermione looks back at them, smiling. 

They slowly head to the office, helping Shauna up. ''That was scary,'' Raquel told them. ''Indeed,'' Ada nodded,'' We will not let that happen again. Mildred smiled at her sisters and at Maud, who looked unsure because of all their years at Cackle's were chaotic, even at college. 

They walk into the silent office. 

Shauna sat down on one fo the chairs, as the others were transferred a seat. ''What did you want to talk to us about, Miss Cackle?'' Mildred asked, still in her dress. ''Well, a reward for saving the school, For ALL of you!'' Ada smiled. They could hear Sybil and her friends laughing, they had calmed down already. 

''Well, I was wondering if you all would want to stay here at Cackle's?'' Ada asked. ''What about weirdsisters?'' Raquel asked. ''Well, you would be privately tutored here!'' Ada said, the lot look at each other in a happy way. 

''Yes! We'd love that!'' Mildred smiled, her sisters were also happy, they all were... a new beginning for them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter


	19. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate (with the encouragement of the staff) takes the three on a small trip after the attack.

**In the staffroom:**

The room was pretty much silent as the staff take in the last few days. 

Constance was on the sofa, newspaper laid out on her lap as she observes each article, which included much news about Cackle's and the previous events. _Agatha Cackle, with the help of a possessed Hallow sister, attacked the school, Mildred Hubble comes to the rescue with her two sisters, Indigo Moon, and Hermione 'Granger' Hardbroom, a former Hogwarts student._ Constance sighs, the room became tense every moment that passed. _Voldemort, a powerful wizard, in the search for Harry potter, Hogwarts student and friends with former Hogwarts student, Hermione Hardbroom (once by the surname of Granger). Staff and students terribly have been brought back from the dead._

''It's all over the news, isn't it?'' Dimity sighed, putting down her whistle, that hung down from her neck. ''Yes, Multiple articles!'' Constance said,'' we are all doomed at this moment! They'll shut us down! Parents are sure to not let them back next year!'' Ada walks in with Hecate.

''Everything alright?'' Gwen asks, glancing at a pretty calm looking Hecate. 

''Everything is... alright,'' Ada raised her eyebrows as she looks at the newspaper placed down on the small table. ''Now...'' Hecate said,'' That the girls have calmed and the dead bodies have been banished from the castle!'' ''How's Destiny?'' Constance asked, looking pretty worried after everything. 

''Calmed down after having this evening to settle back down as normal!'' Ada smiled, looking at Hecate, who just gave her a look of relief. 

''How are the older girls? Back at College?'' Algernon looked at them, holding his box of flies in his lap. ''Well, we are informing you all, they will be tutored at Cackle's!'' Ada smiled, Hecate seemed to look the happiest she's been since Mildred and the two went to college, she had also missed them terribly. ''All of them?'' Gwen asked. ''What about that Broomhead girl?'' Algernon asked. ''Exactly, could we risk it? You know how her horrible mother was, always trying to charm people into liking them before their hellish actions set!'' Dimity explained. 

''We believe... She is no harm!'' Ada says. ''And she is just a girl!'' Hecate added. ''But Ethel Hallow and Enid Nightshade, who is still out there, were horrible!'' Dimity said. ''Yes, they were rather like Agatha and Sartana!'' Algernon said, taking a drink from his warm coffee. 

''Julie's okay? After that?'' Dimity asked. 

''She's fine! With Mildred,'' Hecate sighed heavily. 

''What if... Hecate, you could do with a break!'' Ada glanced up at Hecate. ''A... Break?'' Hecate frowned. ''Yes,'' Ada nodded,'' If you take the three home and you all spend a week together outside of Cackle's?'' Hecate looked a bit surprised. ''But... It's the last term! There are exams,'' Hecate pointed out. ''I am sure Constance can cover for the week!'' Ada said, Constance nodded. 

''Go on!'' Gwen said. 

Hecate looked at them, saying,'' I guess then... Thank you...'' Ada smiled as she watched Hecate disappear in thin air, to the girls. 

**In Mildred's Bedroom:**

''So, You all are staying?'' Julie smiled, looking at Mildred and glancing at the girls in the room. Indigo was sitting beside Mildred and Hermione on her left and Mina on her right. Maria and Yanira were sitting on the spinning chairs. Shauna sat on the other chairs, crutches sitting on Mildred's bottom bunk bed. 

Raquel sat next to Mina. 

''Yeah, the best thing ever!'' Yanira squealed in excitement. ''Cackle's is like the best school ever!'' Shauna said,'' Though it's what I heard... We've never been here!'' ''So, Harry and his lot went now?'' Julie asked Hermione. ''Yeah...'' Hermione sighed,'' I miss them... I wish they would stay...'' 

''They can always visit?'' Raquel said. 

''Yes but... They have always been there... like you lot... But...'' Hermione wiped a stray tear away. ''Come here!'' Julie spread her arms out, hugging Hermione, who silently cried. 

''Hermione, We're always going to be here,'' Mildred said,'' We're sisters, you know Harry and Ron will always care too!'' ''Millie's right!'' Indigo said. ''We're here at Cackle's,'' Maud said,'' The best gift we could be given.'' 

''I wouldn't even be here if Maud hadn't landed on my balcony!'' Mildred said, Maud smiled. 

''If there is any trouble then you know where you'll find me!'' Julie smiled, glanced at Mildred, who smiled. 

Hecate transferred to them. 

''Oh, Hi HB!'' Julie smiled. 

''Well, I have some news...'' Hecate said, looking at them all. ''I'll be heading off, I want to be home by seven!'' Julie smiled, leaving the room after her goodbyes. 

''You three, will be going back home for a week, with me,'' Hecate said,'' For a small break.'' ''Millie, that's amazing!'' Maud smiled. ''Yeah,'' Shauna smiled, She couldn't wait to see her kind aunt, who always protected her when her mother wasn't there for her.

Hermione smiled at her sisters. 

''Mum?'' Mildred got her mother's attention,'' Can our friends come?'' 

''Well, I am sure Miss Cackle wouldn't mind,'' Hecate sighed. They smile. ''Us too?'' Raquel asked. ''Yeah, duh?'' Mildred laughed. Mina smiled at Indigo. 

''Get packing a few clothes,'' Hecate said,'' Tomorrow we head off.'' 

They all get going, Hecate goes to her room, leaving the lot to get excited. 


	20. Coming Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go home for a week!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter

Hecate waited for the girls at the entrance, waiting for the girls to arrive. Felicity, Maud, Shauna, Raquel, Mina, Maria, Yanira, Hermione, Mildred and Indigo arrived, walking to the entrance with their packed bags. 

''Ready girls?'' Hecate asked,'' We're just waiting for...'' ''We're here!'' Hermes transferred to them, with Circe. ''Oh right!'' Mildred Smiled at her grandparents. ''Let's go,'' Felicity smiled, jumping up and down in excitement. ''You two have been here before?'' Shauna asked. ''Yeah,'' Maud nodded, so did Felicity. 

They felt themselves move from the smooth ground to the dirt. The sound of the rustling branches of the trees made them look around, rather alarmed. 

It was the home, that Mildred and her sisters missed so much. ''Wow!'' Shauna smiled. ''Fancy!'' Yanira smiled. ''Oh yeah!'' Maria nodded, almost wobbling off her crutches. ''Careful!'' Raquel said. Mina smiled at Indigo as the three run up to the stairs to the door, followed by the rest. 

Some start running around the balcony, looking around at the view. 

They walk inside, everyone looks in amazement, some did not believe HB lived in such a cool place. 

''Millie, remember that kidnap!'' Maud said. ''Uh, it was horrible!'' Mildred said. ''Anyway, let's go find some food!'' Hermione said as they all settle in that evening, watching so many films. Mildred and her friends knew this was going to be amazing!


	21. The film night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write here right now so yeah...

The rest of that afternoon was spent for the girls to look around or just to rest. They had their dinner, which was rather quick as they wanted to spend that evening watching some films. 

As the clock in the hallway chimed six O'clock, the girls ran outside, to look around, to see if they can find any objects they could use to make a comfortable pile of pillows and all to watch films. 

''Hey, Mildred, We found this folding chair!'' Maria said as Yanira picked it up. ''We could put a pillow on that for you to sit on, Maria!'' Hermione walked up to them with a bowl of watermelon slices that she placed on the glass table. ''Ooh!'' Mina went straight for the watermelon. 

''Hey, not so fast!'' Indigo laughed, grabbing a slice from the bowl.

''Come on! We need to find more things, so we can place all of our snacks on!'' Mildred smiled. ''It'll be the best film night EVER!'' Shauna squealed in excitement. 

''Oh yeah!'' Raquel nodded, retrieving a small round table from the large garden. ''Yes!'' Mildred said,'' That is just what we need!'' ''Well done guys! Let's get this all into the lounge!'' Hermione said as Indigo took the table and went straight inside, followed by the rest. 

''What are you all doing?'' Hecate asked as she walked down the staircase. 

''Setting up for our film night, are you joining us?'' Mildred asked. ''Please?'' Hermione asked, Indigo jumping up and down, hoping for a yes. 

''Alright!'' Hecate smiled, sighing heavily. 

''Finally, though, a break from school!'' Felicity said,'' Though I wonder what our next year will be like, tutored at Cackle's?'' ''You will be uniform-free, so you will be able to be in school in no uniform,'' Hecate explained as she helped Maria sit down and help the girls set down the heavy objects for the film night. 

''Oh yeah!'' Maud smiled as she moved one of the small table next to the book shelf as the place down the table and many chairs. They placed pillows and blankets all over the floor.

''Right, done!'' Mildred said as she watched Indigo place a lamp on the table, which was centred to the TV. ''Wow!'' Felicity smiled as she took a picture,'' Everyone at Cackle's are going to be SO jealous!'' ''I'm sure they will!'' Circe smiled as she took her cape off. Hermes was with her. 

''Where did you come from?!'' Raquel laughed. 

''We just went to collect a few things from Cackle's,'' Hermes said as they walked into the kitchen, making a cup of tea. ''What did you get?'' Mildred asked. ''Oh, nothing much, just a few bits and pieces,'' Circe laughed, shrugging her shoulders. 

So the evening came as quicker than anyone expected and Mildred and her friends were ready to watch ALL the harry potter films. ''Oh yes!'' Indigo smiled as the harry potter film intro play as they had the lights off. Hecate and her parents were on the sofa, Maria on the armchair, Mildred and her friends laying on their stomach as they wait for the films to begin. 

By the time Harry Potter and the goblet of fire turned on, the girls were all falling asleep. ''Right, to bed, all of you,'' Hecate said,'' I don't want you lot falling asleep on the living room floor.'' 

The girls yawn, stretching as the lights were switched on, it was pitch black outside. 

They slowly get up the stairs, helping Maria up as they went. Soon they were up and ready to get ready to sleep, ready for tomorrow, another day of fun and adventure. 


	22. Magical mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is the summary... :\

They had their usual breakfast, which was cereal or toast. After a quick mirror call to Miss Cackle, the lot were ready to get prepared to go and visit the magical parts of the town that Indigo had rarely visited, neither had Mildred. Though Hermione only knew towns around Hogwarts, such as Hogsmeade. 

''I can't wait to see the magical town,'' Indigo smiled. ''Me too, well, it'll be different from Hogsmeade,'' Hermione said, putting her jacket on. ''Hogsmeade?'' Felicity frowned. 

''Oh... It's a town near my old school,'' Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 

''Oh...'' Shauna nodded, sighing. 

''So, I wonder what you lot will be doing there,'' Maria muttered. ''We'll see!'' Yanira smiled as she kept messing with her hair, trying to tie her hair into something stylish but spent the next ten minutes trying to fix it, but in the end, Felicity helped, and they headed down the staircase, to the kitchen, where Hecate was with her parents.

''Oh, there you all are!'' Circe stood up. 

''Sorry, Yanira spent TEN minutes doing her hair!'' Raquel folded her arms. ''What?! It's important!'' Yanira said. ''Come on!'' Mina rolled her eye. 

''Get your broom, it's a twenty-minute ride!'' Hecate said. They nod. ''We'll bring you something back,'' Yanira hugged Maria. Hermes waved them off, before letting Maria back inside. ''I wish I could've joined them!'' Maria sighed. ''You know, Miss Hardbroom can't let you injure yourself further, you've only got a week left before you can walk better!'' Hermes said. 

Maria sighed, nodding. 

The lot flew in the sky, looking at the forest below them. ''There it is!!!'' Mildred shouted at the sight of the streets. ''Yes, Mildred, there it is,'' Hecate nodded. 

They lower their broom as they land at the broom sheds. Ready for their day out. 


	23. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate spends some time with the lot and Maria tells Hermes the truth of her family...

They arrive at the mall as the lot jump in excitement at the site of the busy crowd of witches and wizards as they walk through the main entrance. ''Oh my god! Yes!'' Yanira squealed in excitement as they walk inside, where Mildred started wandering around, looking at all the stalls. 

''Mildred, back here now!'' Hecate called out as the rest followed her down to where the fun shops were, away from the clothing and all the restaurant, where they would head off to later after looking through a few shops. ''Oh! Victoria's secret!'' Yanira pointed out. ''Expensive that one!'' Indigo said as Yanira and Hermione looked at the stands of lipsticks and all sorts.

''Okay, maybe not that one,'' Hecate hook her head.

''Can't we just... Magic? Money?'' Indigo asked. ''That's selfish,'' Hecate noted as they passed the shop. ''Yeah, I guess Miss Hardbroom is correct,'' Raquel nodded as she noticed the stationery store. ''Oh my god! Yes! The stationery store!'' Shauna smiled. ''Oh yeah!'' Maud nodded. ''Alright then,'' Hecate nodded as the lot walk into the shop. 

There were pencil cases, pencils, pens, rubbers, books, files, folders, boxes for lunch and so much more. ''There are chocolate scented rubbers!'' Indigo sniffed them, sighing heavily. ''Oh! So many pen and pencils!'' Hermione had already picked out an organizing folder and a beautiful, sequinned pencil case. ''I am getting Maria a mechanical pencil case!'' Yanira said as she held a cute llama pencil case for herself. 

''I am sure Maria will like it!'' Indigo said as she followed her mother to where all the office stationery was held. ''Oh yeah!'' Yanira nodded as she caught up to Indigo.

Meanwhile...

Maria sat in the lounge, with Hermes, they were watching Alladin and eating some microwaved popcorn. Just as it finished Maria sighed as she looked at the crumbs on the bottom of the bowl. ''So, why are you so upset? I know you're missing out...'' Hermes said. ''It's just... about how I killed Nagini and how I saved some from being killed...'' Maria fiddled with the string from her jumper. 

''You are such a hero...'' Hermes said. ''But... I'm not,'' Maria sighed. ''What?'' Hermes frowned. ''Agatha... she killed my sister, I could have saved her!'' Maria cried,'' I stood and did nothing!'' ''You did the best you could, I am sure,'' Hermes said,'' you was and still are a child.'' ''I just... I miss her!'' Maria said,'' Even more after what happened...'' 

''Your sister must be proud of you,'' Hermes said. ''Especially that... Mildred reunited with her sisters... I just feel like... I should have my sister back...'' Maria aid, wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. ''It's hard to get over death... but it will fade after years go by... Miss Hardbroom had to... I'm sure she will help you with any of your stress,'' Hermes said. 

''You think so?'' Maria looks at him. 

''Yes,'' He said. 

''It must be great for Miss Hardbroom to have such a great dad,'' Maria aid. ''Oh, Maria,'' Hermes sighed,'' Everything will be alright, I promise you.'' Maria nodded, trying not to take the promise to heart. 

There was a knock on the door. ''It must be them!'' Hermes said as he went to open the door, when Yanira flew in and headed to Maria. ''Woah, she's as quick as a rocket!'' Hermes laughed. ''She wanted TWO portions of fries!'' Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. ''So?'' He smiled at Circe,'' How did it go?'' 

''Amazing!'' Circe laughed, Hugging Hecate as they went to unpack their own shopping in the kitchen as the girls were in the lounge. 

''Maria, we got you this!'' Yanira waved out the green and pink pencil case, which had stationery inside. 

''Wow! Thank you,'' Maria smiled for the first time in a long time. 

''Look at this!'' Indigo said as she took out a pen, clicking a button, which started to sing the naughty song. They laugh. ''Don't you play that in class!'' Hecate called out from the kitchen, they laugh again. 

''I love these new headphones!'' Maud said,'' they have cat ears!'' ''Oh! Cool!'' Mildred said,'' I have cat ears but not headphones!'' She put them on. ''Mina, what's that?'' Raquel asked. ''It's a snack box, but it' the shape of an owl!'' he said. ''Oh! Cool!'' Shauna said as she tried the new set of lip gloss and nail varnish. Raquel had a cute water bottle with a cat on it. 

''Today was the best!!!!'' Yanira smiled, they nod in agreement. 

''Let's watch some more Netflix!'' Maria suggested as they squeeze onto the sofa. 


	24. The emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks EgyptHBGTO_WW for the ideas for this chapter!!!

The night passed quickly as the girl slowly fell asleep earlier that evening. After a long day at the mall, they all went straight their rooms. 

Hecate woke up early that morning as the sun shone blindingly through the window. The clock read six O'clock, the time Hecate would usually wake. She ignored the ringing coming from her mirror, until it stopped. She sat up, looking at the lit up mirror, which read _Missed call from Ada Cackle._

Hecate walked up to the mirror straight away, she was alarmed, _what would Ada want at six in the morning?_

Hecate rung back, sitting on the chair.

''Well met, Ada,'' Hecate said as she could see Ada in her office _at this hour?_ ''Oh, Hecate,'' Ada sat up,'' I apologize for interrupting, especially while you and the girls are having an amazing time.'' ''What happened? It is six in the morning, a rather irregular time to call,'' Hecate said. 

''We have a problem...'' Ada said. 

''What?! I'll come immediately, I'm sure mother can watch the girls,'' Hecate said. 

''No, no need to rush but...'' Ada sighed,'' I got a call from the great wizard...'' Hecate gasped _of course it was him!_ ''He wanted to... talk to us... once you all come back,'' Ada said. ''O-Of course, we'll come back today,'' Hecate said,'' if necessary.'' ''Oh, thank you, Hecate, really,'' Ada said. 

''We'll be back by lunch,'' Hecate said. 

The mirror's light turned black before Hecate stood up from her eat, to hear laughing from the other room, which of course was the girls awake. 

She knocked on their door, opening it to where all the girls were sitting on Hermione's bed, practising a few spells with Hermione's wand. ''Alohomora!'' Mildred waved the wand, the cupboard doors swung open as bed sheets flew out. They laugh. ''Girls, no more spells, we need to head back to Cackle's!'' Hecate said. 

''But why?'' Indigo asked. 

''We only got here!'' Yanira noted. 

''I know girls, but there is some urgent matters at Cackle's,'' Hecate explained, putting the sheets back in the cupboard. ''What matters?'' Mildred asked as she passed Maria her crutches. 

''The great wizard is coming tomorrow,'' Hecate said. ''Him?!'' Shauna cried,'' We aren't even with our uniforms!'' ''Calm, we'll leave in an hour and you'll have time to settle back in,'' Hecate said. ''But... what about our day out to the fair?!'' Mildred asked. ''Yeah,'' Hermione said, putting her wand in her dungarees pocket. 

''I promise that in the holidays we will go,'' Hecate said, opening the curtains. 

They sigh, getting dressed before having their breakfast. 

After breakfast, they headed back to Cackle's...


	25. The arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EgyptHBGTO_WW for the ideas!

The great wizard paced the great hall, the sound of the heels of his shoes tapping the floor soon became a rhythm as he waited for them to arrive. He was accompanied by Ada and the staff, who were unhappy about his arrival. 

''You didn't mirror her, didn't you?'' Egbert folded his arms. ''Your greatness, I did, this morning,'' Ada said. ''Honestly, this school is getting out of hand!'' He shook his head. ''Excuse me your greatness,'' Gwen said,'' I have worked in this school for over forty years and Hecate's been here for most of her life! We have worked with Ada throughout her whole career, we will not let you say that Ada is unable to handle this school!'' 

''Exactly!'' Dimity said. 

''Ethel Hallow KILLED?! Enid Nightshade exposure of magic, if Mr Hardbroom- whoever he is hadn't had the forgetting and reversal powder, what would have been of us?'' He said, his voice echoed through the hall as students flinched the sudden shout. 

''Tom Riddle, VOLDEMORT, attacks the school! Leaving your colleagues and students reversed from the dead?!'' He shouted as he sees the group walk in. ''Finally!'' He roars, which left Shauna and Mina mostly trembled and shaken. Shauna and Mina felt like their heart would jump out of their chest. 

''Well met, your greatness,'' Hecate said. ''Well met?! You walk in here LATE and you say WELL MET?!'' He roars. ''Y-You wanted to talk... to us...'' Hecate said after calming down her nerves. 

''Yes, about this school and it's corrupted school system,'' He said. ''Don't you dare call this school corrupted Circe hissed at him, she put her hand on Hecate's shoulder, as if Egbert was going to pounce at them. 

''He is scarier than my friends told me he was,'' Maria whispered to Shauna. ''And he is the great wizard...'' Yanira muttered, her arms folded as she stares at him. ''Now, about Mildred, Indigo and Hermione,'' He folded his arms. ''What do you want from them?!'' Hecate hissed. Hermione looks at her two sisters. 

''I want them THROWN OUT!'' He said. 

''You will do no such thing Egbert Hellibore, with or without your fame and rule over this country... You will not be throwing out my granddaughters or any of the girls here!'' Hermes said. 

Egbert scoffed, saying,'' I'm the great wizard, you're JUST a wizard!'' 

''I want these girls expelled...'' He said as he looked at their horrified faces. ''What do we do... where do we go?!'' Indigo said. ''But wait...'' Mildred shouted,'' we go to college not Cackle's!'' ''They're being tutored here, your greatness!'' Hecate explained. ''Pathetic, you are such an irresponsible mother to them, I can take them from you with ease!'' Egbert said. ''No, you are not!'' Ada shouted, glancing at the three, who looked on the verge of tears. 

''Yes I can,'' He said,'' Hermione GRANGER is going back to Hogwarts!'' With the flick of his wrist, Hermione disappeared. ''No!!!'' Hecate cried out,'' How could you?!'' 

''Bring her back!'' Mildred cried. 

''No, and you Mildred Hubble, you are going back to Julie Hubble! Where you belong,'' He said. ''I am not going anywhere!'' Mildred shouted. ''Yes you are!'' He hissed. 

''No!'' Mildred shouted. 

''Listen to the child!'' Gwen said as she watched Mildred being comforted by Hermes. 

''Indigo Moon will have her magic relinquished!'' Egbert said, Indigo looked at him, like she saw a ghost. ''She is not giving it up!'' Hecate shouted. ''And you... you're back on your confinement!'' Egbert hissed,'' You don't deserve to be free from here! You never will! You were always that naive little girl who thought the code applied to you!'' ''Leave!'' Circe said,'' you will not hurt my daughter like you did! Trapping her here like if she is worthless!'' 

''Shauna Broomhead will also be confined, we do not want evil witches like her to cause chaos!'' He said. ''WILL YOU STOP!!! I AM NOT EVIL!'' Shauna cried. ''See? She can't even control her temper!'' He scoffed. 

''It'll be alright!'' Raquel said. 

''It won't be!'' Shauna cried. 

''Ada Cackle will be replaced by Miss Pentangle, who will be headmistress of both schools!'' He said. Everyone was horrified...


	26. Getting used to the change and the change (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are bad...

''Well met, Miss Pentangle!'' The great wizard said as he watched Mildred hug Indigo, the great wizard was going to break their family apart, which he already has. 

''What about Hermione?'' Indigo asked Mildred. 

Indigo felt like she can't live any more, seeing her life break apart. She could see Maria crying as she heard Yanira say that they were leaving. Indigo was startled, she never thought she would find Maria crying. She had to relinquish her magic, later that afternoon. Hermione was gone... their mother was stuck in the castle. 

Pippa walked past him relentlessly, she was completely horrified and hurt when she saw the state her best friend, Hecate, was in. ''Hasn't she been through enough?!'' Pippa roared at the great wizard, leaving everyone stunned, even Hecate managed to look up. 

''We'll get Hermione back, we won't let Indigo lose her magic,'' Circe muttered to Hecate, squeezing her hand. Gwen even looked horrified at the situation. She has done the best she could to help everyone, only for the great wizard to rip everyone apart. He went too far. ''How dare you?!'' Gwen roared,'' You take Ada's position at the school away?! You take Hecate's three daughters?! You fire Constance and remove them?! You hurt all of them, don't you see what you have done, it is so much worse from what happened!'' Gwen looked at where Hecate was being accompanied by her parents. 

Egbert scoffed, saying,'' get a grip of yourselves!'' 

''Raise your hand if you want the great wizard to return us all back to before!'' Gwen said, students came in, raising their hands. The staff raised their hands, leaving the great wizard speechless. 

There was a sudden shout or scream and there Hermione was, on the floor, in her Hogwarts uniform, with her friends. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville. 

''Mum?!'' Hermione picked herself up, leaping into her crying mother's arms. ''Hermione?!'' Mildred shouted as she and Indigo raced up to Hermione hugging their mother. ''How did you get here, you stupid girl!'' Egbert hissed. ''Summoning spell,'' Hermione said, she reached out for her wand, pointing it out at him. 

''You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!'' He sneered.

Harry and the lot point their wands out at him. 

''You will leave!'' Harry shouts. ''You won't break them apart!'' Ginny shouts. ''You will give them their love back!'' Luna said. ''And!'' Gwen walks up to them as she looks at the petrified wizard, he wasn't strong at all,'' You will let Hecate and Shauna go!'' He nods, with the click of his finger, everything changed. 

''You really are weak!'' Hermes hissed. ''Pathetic!'' Circe said as she watched sparks from the wands escape as they send him to azkaban. 

The school claps. 

Circe hugs Hecate and her granddaughters. Hermes smiles as he comforts Maria and Yanira, who were so relieved they were actually exhausted from the panic. 

''Hecate...'' Pippa walks up to where she embraced Hecate,'' I'm so happy you're okay.'' ''Thank you... for... being here...'' Hecate said. Hermione, Mildred and Indigo smiled at their mother... It was a happy ending. 


	27. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party celebrations start

Mildred, Hermione and Indigo were so ready for the party. Indigo was so happy, not having to relinquish her magic and Hermione had finally found her happiness, with her sisters, friends and her mother. 

Mildred had a dark blue dress with black sleeves. Indigo had chosen to be more modern, she had a shirt and some ripped jeans. Hermione was in a red dress, with no sleeves and it was just above her knees. Maud was in a skirt and an elegant shirt. Yanira was of course in something purple, so was Felicity. 

Maria was in her favourite long dress.

The party started as they walked into the decorated hall, with lamps and loads of lights. 

''Oh my god!'' Yanira squealed as she ran up to the middle as the hall slowly filled with people. She had an incredible amount of jewellery. Two bead necklaces around her neck. Loads of her hand made bracelets on her wrists and her largest pair of earrings. ''You look Outstanding,'' Felicity said as she made great friends with Yanira as they were both into the latest trends. 

''Come on, let me show you how to make some bracelets!'' Yanira winked at Felicity, transferring a box into her two hands as she led Felicity to sit on the steps of the stage, and they'd spend most of their time making a collection from the golden threads to the glittery ones. 

Mildred and her sisters joined Maud, and they spent their time dancing and creating the craziest food combinations, watching Hermione's scowled expression as she had to try the lemonade which Mildred had squeezed a whole lemon into the glass. Indigo laughed as she decided to combine the crackers. Maud just looked horrified as she watched Indigo put a whole spoon of butter and cheese on one cracker, which completely cracked in half. 

Shauna and her friends were dancing at the front. 

Maria sat at the chair at the back, she kept getting flashbacks of her sister. She wasn't hungry despite missing lunch and dinner, and she wasn't in the mood to get up and join her friends. 

''I'll come back in a minute,'' Hecate said as she saw Maria fiddle with the empty cup she had drank some lemonade in. Hecate moved one of the chairs next to Maria and sat down next to her. ''My father said that something was wrong... about... you,'' Hecate said, trying to not sound completely rude or wrong,'' What's up?'' 

Maria looks at her, she knew that she had to tell Miss Hardbroom. 

''Nothing much... I just... Nothing...'' Maria shook her head as she saw Indigo chugging down a whole glass of orangeade. ''I know it's not nothing,'' Hecate said, she could see through the girl's lies. 

''My sister,'' Maria said,'' Years ago... Agatha killed her...'' 

Hecate suddenly felt surprised, but she knew the girl's pain. ''I know your pain...'' Hecate said. ''I just feel... Why couldn't I save her?'' Maria said,'' I could have! But I just stood and watched!'' 

''I understand how you feel,'' Hecate repeated.

''I don't think so... No one is capable of doing something worse than I did,'' Maria shook her head. ''Oh, I know...'' Hecate said. ''Is it how your parents died? Years ago?'' Maria asked,'' what happened after that?'' 

''Well, I was rather selfish... well, I always loved my parents... we were rather wealthy and I got rather spoilt...'' Hecate said,'' So, when it came to applying to an academy after my junior school... I wanted to be home schooled, I was rather against being away from home or I would have at least wanted to go to one of the academies I liked...'' 

''What happened after that?'' Maria asked. 

''I got angry, I told them unforgivable things over a STUPID academy!'' Hecate started to get upset,'' So I ran away!'' ''You ran away?'' Maria gasped. ''I... came back, to say I'm sorry...'' Hecate sighed,'' But they were killed...'' 

''By who?!'' Maria asked. 

''I don't know,'' Hecate said,'' But I was fostered, by the most evil of people and I live with so many guilts through my life... Like what happened with Indigo.'' ''What?!'' Maria frowned. ''Hasn't Indigo told you yet?'' Hecate frowned. ''She avoids the topic...'' Maria said,'' like she is hiding something...'' 

''Me and Indigo were friends as children,'' Hecate said,'' I was magical and Indigo was an ordinary girl.'' ''WHAT?!'' Maria said startled. 

''I wished her magic with a wishing star, she turned to stone for 30 years until Mildred brought her back,'' Hecate says. ''So you had to go through your parents' death and Indigo's kind-of-death?!'' Maria asked, Hecate nodded. ''I'm sure your sister will be proud of you,'' Hecate said,'' Now join the rest, it's end of year tomorrow!'' 

Maria smiled, nodding. ''Thank you, Miss Hardbroom! You're the best!'' Maria smiled before finding the courage to walk up to the rest after hiding for the last half of the party... 


	28. End of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are okay!!!

The party ended at one O'clock that night, meaning the end of year celebrations were delayed until eleven O'clock rather than nine. 

Mildred woke up 8:30, it was very bright, and she didn't want to go back to sleep as she wouldn't anyway. 

She remembered everything last night, it was one of the calmest days they have had in weeks. Luckily, the party went normal for once in a while! Hopefully, nothing would happen at all today! 

Mildred quickly got changed into her blouse and skirt. She still didn't know what their uniform would be when they come back next year, to be tutored at Cackle's. She quickly glanced at the mirror before glancing at Indigo's empty bed, Indigo must have already went down to the courtyard, where the celebrations are being held. 

She walked up to Hermione's bedroom, she knocked on the door, opening it to where Hermione was adjusting her tie. She had decided to put her Old Hogwarts uniform on. ''Oh, Hermione! You look... Outstanding!'' Mildred smiled, noticing how Hermione was happy about it. Hermione missed Hogwarts, More than her sisters would know. 

''You miss Hogwarts, don't you?'' Mildred sighed. Hermione just looked at her, before saying,'' Yes... I-I do.'' 

''How was it like?'' Mildred asked. 

''Honestly?'' Hermione asked, Mildred nodded,'' Like at home... But it... It isn't any longer...'' Mildred looked rather puzzled. ''I know... Cackle's is our home... well, it is where we go to school... It's just...'' Hermione sat down on her bed. 

''What?'' Mildred asked. 

''It's just... I sometimes got the urge to... go back! To go back... like if I needed to go back there... I knew that we were searching for Voldemort's horcruxes back then... before I came here... but I know we don't need to but... Hogwarts always felt like a home to me... when I was thought to be a muggle-born...'' Hermione folded her arms, glancing at Mildred. 

''What does Muggle-born mean?'' Mildred frowned. 

''It is... It means that you have non-magic parents but... It finds out that... they're not my real parents just my aunt and uncle!'' Hermione said,'' When Draco called me a Mudblood, I wished I could have known quicker...'' 

Mildred placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

''You know? I thought I was different... Back in my first three years...'' Mildred said,'' I used to think I was a normal girl... I had magic but I didn't know... I lived with my mum in the non-magical world... well, she wasn't my biological mum, she was a Hubble, I was... until I bumped into Maud who took me here!'' 

Hermione just looked at Mildred with shock. 

''I spent three years wondering how on earth I was here or how I could be here,'' Mildred said,'' Until I found out the truth about my mother, that it was my teacher.'' 

''Woah, that's tough...'' Hermione said,'' I had a similar past.'' ''How is Hogwarts?'' Mildred asked. ''Fine... that's what Ron and Harry told me...'' Hermione sniffed,'' I just... there are so many memories from there...'' ''Maybe we'll go there one day?'' Mildred suggested. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 

''Let's go,'' Hermione sighed,'' we'll be late.'' 

Mildred nodded. 

They arrive at the yard, where they could see Indigo talking to Hecate. ''There you two are!'' Hecate smiled,'' Meet me at the entrance before we go home, I've got to go now... sorry girls!'' They nod before heading to their friends. 

''Right girls!'' Miss Cackle said as they crowd silenced.

''This year we've made some changes!'' Ada said,'' Mildred and her friends will stay at Cackle's, being tutored.'' The crowd cheers. 

''Now, awards go to...'' Ada said,'' Destiny!'' Destiny looked surprised as the crowd claps as her friends tell her to go get the award. Shyly, Destiny received her award. ''Sybil Hallow!'' Ada said. They clap as Sybil retrieves her award. ''Mildred Hubble, for coming to the rescue!'' Ada smiled,'' This reward is for Mildred Hubble and her two sisters.'' The crowd claps. Mildred hugs her two sisters when she gets back to them. 

''Maria,'' Ada smiled, giving Maria her award as Hermes winks at her from the stage, where the staff stood.

After the awards, everyone gathered their things to go home. Mildred hugged Maud and Felicity goodbye before hugging all of her friends. ''Bye!'' They wave up to Mildred as she and her sisters fly towards their home...

The end! 


End file.
